Reunion of loneliness, or Women's talk
by LittleCaroline
Summary: Seth comes back after a thousand years of absence. While with Ming in the palace she finds that words sometimes are totally useless.  Yuri.


Reunion of loneliness, or Women's talk

- I had a dream last night, about you. Ming was lying on the coach in one of the vast rooms of her palace, built by her grandson over 700 years ago. She has been living here since then, remembering.

- Is that so?

- Yeah, how you looked at Kaim and shouted him to break the mirrors. Gongora hopelessly staring at his own invention, this odd rod and Jansen with others under that awful barrier. I thought it was all over, but then… your eyes, they smiled, filled with thrill of adventure, so unfit to the situation and still reassuring… Poor Sed, he cried so much. And so much time has passed since then.

- And only a year for me. Seth couldn't stop to think about her son and Aneira, it was an open wound that time wasn't able to heal yet. They all had a thousand years of reflecting and forgetting, for her it happened only yesterday.

- So, how things went there? Ming asked.

- Ok, I suppose. I spent the last year talking and talking. Everyone was so eager to catch every detail.

- Gongora?

- Executed.

- And you…?

- Yeah, I came to bring you back home. Seth looked at Ming - her breasts calmly rise and fall with the unspeakable dignity, perfectly made hair with the flowers matching the eyes color, the room, the harp everything was so full of harmony. Seth continued:

– Don't you want to come?

- I've been waiting for your return since Jansen's death. And it was almost a millennium back.

- Good. Kaim and Sarah?

- They had another baby, three or four hundred years ago. A boy. Since then they've been visiting the heirs and eating family pies. I see no reason for them to object.

They were silent for a while and Seth was the first to speak:

- You should have come with me... Was it worth it? I mean few decades of happiness and a millennium of pain?

- I don't know. But that's what I decided.

- I was really lonely there, you know … No one to wink to when talking about Kelolon King… Seth sat in a little white chair near the wall, now uneasy and restless for some reason. She was staring at the flooring ornament with unusual intensity.

- Don't… – Ming wanted to say something about the precious memories and living for the present, not for the past, but then remember that Seth wasn't someone who came here for advice like citizens of Numara used to do. A sigh of silent understanding of Seth's feelings made her chest rise in the most beautiful and enchanting manner.

- You know… I've always wondered how it feels to have such a big b… Seth didn't finish her sentence for Ming was smiling at her, in a very immodest way. "Well it's not such a bad idea after all. Much better than continue the conversation, it was going nowhere…" Ming thought. She got up and with an unhasting walk of a queen approached Seth.

- I've been lonely too. I can cross the Temple of Enlightment with my eyes closed.

When Ming was near Seth she took a hand of her buccaneer friend and placed it on her breasts.

- How does it feel?

- Your Majesty, what are you d… Seth blushed. She looked into Ming's eyes. They were flirting, but unexpectedly serious. Seth raised another hand and squeezed the softness of Ming's breasts. It felt wonderful. With one hand remaining where it was, Seth seized queen's waist and drew her closer. Ming closed her eyes and bent backwards, as if testing the strength of Seth's hand. Her silk-white neck under the belt collar was now open and beckoning for a kiss. Seth didn't hesitate to taste the whiteness of Ming's skin with her lips. Ming body was gently trembling with pleasure as Seth's hand caressed her breasts, warm lips explored her neck and then went to find Ming's mouth. Her kiss tasted like exotic fruit, sweet and rare, Ming willingly allowed Seth's tongue to slip between her lips and enlaced it with hers. They kissed hungrily and passionately until they lost their breath. And now it was Seth turn to unsoundly moan with pleasure, for while they kissed, Ming's hand found its way under Seth's skirt and began slowly stroke her. It was warm and already wet. Ming smiled but Seth deliberately sealed the smile with her lips. By that time Seth's hand already unfastened part of the queen's dress and her palm was under the naked breast, gently rising it to kiss the perfectly round nipple. Ming's finger slipped into Seth, easily avoiding the underwear, then another one, Seth's hips moved to help the pleasure to reach her. They kissed again. Seth raised her leg to allow Ming get deeper into her, and slightly braced Ming's body, her hand moved from the queen's waist down. Seth rose on her toes and descended down in the rhythm of the Ming's hand movements, her hips went round and round, losing control. Ming was smiling, but Seth couldn't see it until she reached a destination point. Relaxed and calm Seth sat down on the chair, enjoying every moment. Ming fastened her dress, went to the mirror to adjust her hair and said:

- Well, shall we be off now?


End file.
